Post or pole fixation is most often seen in securing fence posts in the ground. These applications require that the pole or post be vertically aligned with great accuracy; however, the ground into which these are secured, may not be level or may be against the side of a slope or hill. Because the poles or posts being utilized are typically long in relation to their thickness, it can be difficult to accurately align them.
One of the existing common methods utilized is to dig a hole and set the post in concrete. The post or pole can be aligned vertically with other posts or poles to keep the alignment while the concrete cures. In many cases, the position of the pole or post must also be constrained with additional posts or poles to maintain alignment during concrete curing. Generally, concrete must cure for several days, depending on weather conditions, before the post or pole is sufficiently fixed to be usable. This method, although labor intensive and time consuming, allows for exact vertical alignment of the pole or post. Thus, there is a need for a system that allows for the accurate alignment of posts or poles while requiring much less labor and time than the existing systems.
In addition, many post or poles used currently for fencing deploy wood directly in the earth or encased in cement. Both of these methods result in failure in a relatively short period of time. In some environments where moisture, freezing temperatures and insects are prevalent the time period is extremely short. Frost heave is a common problem in cold weather climates, in which the frozen ground effectively pushes out of the ground the concrete block that is securing a post. Thus, there remains a further need to an improved system for anchoring posts that minimizes costs, and enables the use of materials having long-term durability in a ranges of environments.